scpfoundationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Experiment Logs SCP-914
Note to all Researchers: Please include your name on all records, along with date and total number of items "refined". Researchers are responsible for all "Output". Should damage or loss of life occur, the researcher will be subject to administrative review and possible disciplinary action. Biological testing has been suspended. Any biological testing must be cleared by O5 Command. Test Log Format: All test logs should be written in this form. Name: Date: DD/MM/YYYY Total Items: Input: Setting: Output: 010X Test Logs Test 11828-U5: Tests on the nature and construction of SCP-914 With approval from 05 Command, a single gear was removed from one of the "outer" sections of SCP-914. Placement was carefully documented, and was in a location that would not release tension on any belts or damage any documented sections. Testing area was cleared and sealed after placing a steel block in the "intake" booth. D-00104 was dispatched to SCP-914, and instructed to turn the key and activate SCP-914. D-00104 reported that "the key won't catch", and the key was observed to turn several times without tightening the mainspring. No activity of any kind was observed from SCP-914 during this time. Missing gear was replaced with a identical copy, comprised of the same metal (brass) as the original. Steel block re-inserted into the "intake" booth, and SCP-914 was activated on the "1:1" setting. SCP-914 observed to operate normally, with a slight pause of 3.5 seconds after winding the key. After "refining", Output observed to be a solid steel sphere with the same volume as the original steel block. Original gear returned to SCP-914. Note: Well, thank god we can at least repair the damn thing if we damage it… assuming we can find what's broken in it. Hell, maybe it's already broken, I don't know… this damn thing hurts my head… - Dr. ██████████ Test 914-0101 Name: Dr. Gears Date: ██/██/20██ Total Items: 4x clockwork pocket watch, belonging to Dr. Gears Input: 1x gold-plated pocket watch Setting: Fine Output: Small clockwork bird. When the tail is pressed, it produces a robin's call. Input: 1x gold-plated pocket watch Setting: Fine Output: Toy clockwork train engine. Input: 1 gold-plated pocket watch Setting: Fine Output: Miniature grandfather clock, fully functional. Input: 1 gold-plated pocket watch Setting: Fine Output: Small metal sculpture of a piano. Note: It appears there is a high level of randomness when SCP-914 "refines" an item. However, it seems to preserve some element of its original composition, in this example, clockworks. This is not a law, but a high probability. Refine a metal bar, and you're more likely to get a simple metal object than a internal combustion engine. Both, however, are possible. - Dr. Gears Test 914-0102 Name: Dr. Gears Date: ██/██/████ Total Items: Three (3) copies of all documentation, photographs, and test logs accumulated in relation to SCP-914. Input: One (1) copy of SCP-914 documentation Setting: 1:1 Output: Folder containing all previously entered documents, arranged in chronological order. Input: One (1) copy of SCP-914 documentation Setting: Fine Output: Hard-bound book containing 400 pages. No diagrams, photos, or other visual aids of any kind are included. The pages appear to be solid black, but microscopic examination shows each page to be covered in approximately twenty thousand characters. The text has no correlation with any known writing style, and is not in a linear format, with "sentences" constructed from individual characters spread out between many pages. Each sentence requires an exceedingly complex formula to decode, with each formula unique to each sentence. (Note: Current decoding work has resulted in two partially translated sentences after 225 work-hours. Item appears to be a record of the internal structure of SCP-914.) Input: One (1) copy of SCP-914 documentation Setting: Very Fine Output: Single sheet of paper. Weight is exactly the same as the entered documentation. The sheet appears to be a single page from the entered SCP-914 documentation, however when flipped over to the right, the reverse side is the following page in sequence. When flipped over to the left, the opposite side is the preceding page in sequence. No new documentation is included, but this item is significantly easier to store, if more time-consuming to browse. Note: It's screwing with us, you know that right? I don't CARE if it's been proven that it has no self-awareness, this thing is LAUGHING at us! - General ████████ Note: There seems to be some difficulty as to the meaning of "fine" and "coarse" on the settings; the machine appears to be capable of refining input based either on a scale of complexity (loss of entropy accompanied by increase in connectivity between components and/or acquisition of subjective meaning) or of simplification (separation into composite materials and loss of meaning). - Dr. Gears Test 914-0103 Name: Dr. Grangan Date: ██/██/████ Total Items: Five (5) adult male cadavers Input: One (1) cadaver Setting: Rough Output: A pile of human remains. Limbs, organs and bones all appear to have been roughly separated via tearing action and high heat. Output described as "unsettling". Input: One (1) cadaver Setting: Coarse Output: Pile of human remains. All organs and bones have been removed by some form of cutting tool. The skin, nervous system, digestive system, and circulatory system all appear to have been removed without severing or damaging any of tissues involved. Results frozen for study. Input: One (1) cadaver Setting: 1:1 Output: One Asian male cadaver. Original cadaver was identified as Caucasian. Input: One (1) cadaver Setting: Fine Output: One cadaver containing SCP-008. Subject immediately incinerated. Input: One (1) cadaver Setting: Very Fine Output: Green slime. Properties and chemical structure determined to be identical to SCP-447-2. Note: By order of O5-█, cadavers may no longer be tested in SCP-914 in order to minimize the possibility of SCP-447-2 coming in contact with dead bodies. Test 914-0104 Name: Dr. Ouros Date: ██/██/20██ Total Items: 1x pill of SCP-500 Input: 1 pill Setting: Fine Output: 1 ornate metal locket, now classified as SCP-427 Test 914-0105 Name: Dr. Zemyla Cenh Date: ██/██/20██ Total Items: 2x identical wooden cross pendants, 7.6cm (3in) long Input: 1x cross Setting: Rough Output: 1x fragment of wood of the same mass, cut flat on 3 sides. This may be a fragment of a larger cross. Input: 1x cross Setting: Fine Output: 1x wooden crucifix with intricately detailed carving of Jesus Christ. Note: This may imply that SCP-914 has an understanding of religion. More experiments with religious items are indicated. - Dr. Cenh Note: This test may indicate that SCP-914 understands the use of input objects and not simply their function. Recommend testing with medicines reliant on the placebo effect to ascertain if outputs provide actual medicinal solutions to problems. - Dr. Pyrrhus Test 914-0106 Name: Dr. Gibbons Date: ██/██/████ Total Items: Three hundred U.S. dollars. One hundred U.S dollars will be used for each setting. Input: One hundred U.S. dollars Setting: Coarse Output: A puddle of ink and a small pile of cotton and plastic weighing roughly as much as the original currency. Input: One hundred U.S. dollars Setting: 1:1 Output: Seventy-five euros. Input: One hundred U.S. dollars Setting: Fine Output: A shareholder's note for "Soap from Corpses Products", worth one hundred U.S. dollars. It is unknown whether 914 selected a Foundation's front out of pure whimsy, or because of some other criteria. Update: As in ██/██/████, Soap from Corpses Products' shares skyrocketed, and the aforementioned 'Fine' output is now worth $████ (USD). It is under investigation if 914 'selected' Soap from Corpses Products because it 'knew' was going to rally, or if it was a matter of pure luck. Test 914-0107 Name: Dr. █████ Date: ██/██/20██ Total Items: 5x Bronze replicas of the Pioneer 10 and 11 plaques. Input: 1 plaque on each setting Setting: Rough Output: Multiple bronze cubes and two bronze spheres. Setting: Coarse Output: 105 grams of copper ore and 15 grams of tin ore. Setting: 1:1 Output: Several CDs. Tests reveal them to contain the same data as the Voyager Golden Record. Setting: Fine Output: A record-sized bronze disc. Testing shows that using the object with a record player will play a recording of a currently unidentified voice describing the content and meanings of the Pioneer plaque. Setting: Very Fine Output: A bronze gyroscope, 15 cm tall. A needle in the center continuously points in one direction; testing has confirmed that no matter the position of the gyroscope, this needle points towards our Sun. Test 914-0108 Name: Dr. ███████ Date: ██/██/20██ Total Items: 5 lbs. raw ground beef Input: 1 lb. raw ground beef Setting: Rough Output: 1 lb. beef slurry. Input: 1 lb. raw ground beef Setting: Fine Output: 1 lb. medium-cooked round steak. Input: 1 lb. raw ground beef Setting: Fine Output: 1 lb. pile of beef jerky. Input: 1 lb. raw ground beef Setting: Very Fine Output: 2 half-pound flank steaks, well-done and lightly drizzled in gravy. Input: 1 lb. raw ground beef Setting: Very Fine Output: EXPUNGED Subject terminated with no casualties. Test 914-0109 Name: Dr. █████ Date: ██/██/20██ Total Items: 5x IRS Form 1040 (blank) Input: 1x IRS Form 1040 (blank) Setting: Rough Output: Several hundred thin paper strips. Input: 1x IRS Form 1040 (blank) Setting: Coarse Output: 1 block of wood, wet with strong-smelling liquid. Tests indicated the liquid to be composed of a variety of chemicals used in the paper-making process. Input: 1x IRS Form 1040 (blank) Setting: 1:1 Output: 1x IRS Form 4868 (blank) Input: 1x IRS Form 1040 (blank) Setting: Fine Output: 1x IRS Form 1040, with all blank space including margins and backs of pages filled with imprecations against the IRS and taxation in general in the following languages order of quantity of text, from greatest to least: Basque, Quenya below, Sumerian, Cherokee, an unidentifiable language with a writing system composed of curved symbols, Classical Chinese, English (from the curses used, apparently c. 1650-1750). After long study of the unidentifiable symbols Dr. █████ could identify no commonality with any of the other languages present on the form. The Sumerian contained three words unattested from any known text. The Quenya had its cursing of the IRS interspersed with vituperation of someone or something called "Morgoth". Input: 1x IRS Form 1040 (blank) Setting: Very Fine Output: 1x IRS Form "MXL", filled out for the year 35 and with the name given as "GAIVS IVLIVS CAESAR AVGVSTVS GERMANICVS" and all monetary amounts given in Roman numerals with the word "DENARII" entered afterwards.